The Wolf in love with the Moon
by EliannKamui
Summary: El lobo que le aulló a la luna cantándole su amor, la luna que no podía amarlo y con dolor se compadeció decidió darle al lobo un verdadero amor para que acompañara su vida aminorando su dolor


**_The Wolf in love with the Moon._**

 _Hace muchos años en una pequeña villa una manada de hombres lobos vivía tranquilamente, en un reino encantado por la magia era usual ver a criaturas como ellos hasta que las personas comenzaron a temerle a los hombres lobos los maltrataban a tal punto que se adjudicó un decreto en contra de los hombres lobos dándole caza._

 _Estos lobos fueron expulsados hacia los bosques y obligados a vivir en su forma más primitiva._

 _Muchos lobos enojados con la raza humana decidieron que tomarían sus tierras atacando y destruyendo sus hogares, pero una manada decidió no hacerlo, vivir tranquilamente en el bosque como sus primos no maldecidos._

 _Entre esa manada estaba el lobo más temido de todos, un lobo de pelaje negro como la noche, ojos azules como joyas, mirada feroz de gran tamaño más que la de sus propios compañeros, este era conocido como el lobo feroz, aquel que podía hacer temblar a un humano con tan solo su presencia._

 _El lobo era aquel al que más deseaban cazar y al que menos podían atrapar, un lobo completamente solitario que no tenía manada, que no odiaba a los humanos pero tampoco los quería y el amor de este gran lobo era la luna._

 _Todas las noches en un lago donde la luna acariciaba sus aguas llegaba el lobo cantándole a la luna su amor que tal vez no podía tocarla pero podía seguir amándola intensamente._

 _La luna se compadecía del lobo, pues jamás podría profesarle un amor de igual manera._

 _Un día una mujer le imploro a la luna poder dar a luz, por más que lo había intentado no lograba quedar embarazada de su marido y aquello le causaba un gran pesar y dolor._

 _La luna le respondió podrás tener a tu hijo pero a cambio deberás permitirle amar a quien desee._

 _La mujer acepto aquello feliz porque la luna cumpliría su deseo a los pocos días ella se enteró de que estaba embarazada, el gran regocijo que sintieron no se vio disminuido._

 _De aquella petición nació un hermoso niño de grandes ojos azules como el de aquella laguna de cabello de igual color, de piel tan blanca como la nieve y su cuerpo tenía pequeños lunares que formaban constelaciones._

 _Su padre estaba tan feliz y su madre solo pudo apreciar a su pequeño por corto instantes minutos después ella murió, no logro decirle a su esposo que permitiera a su primogénito amar a quien deseara._

 _El pequeño era muy débil tanto que no podía jugar con los otros niños y su padre temía que se burlaran de él, por lo tanto decidió que si lo hacía pasar por una chica, sería lo mejor jamás podría hacer las cosas que los hombre sí, no con su condición._

 _El niño creció volviéndose un adolescente de quince años hermoso, de cabello azul que le llegaba a los omoplatos y una hermosa caperuza roja que le había dado su abuela y la cual le encantaba, tenía una madrastra y dos hermanos que habían nacido luego del segundo matrimonio de su padre._

 _No era que se llevara mal con sus hermanos pero estaba cansado de las constantes burlas que le hacían a su persona por ser hombre y parecer una chica o que le hicieran actuar como una, pero eso no le importaba, porque a él le gustaba las tareas del hogar, además de cantar, odiaba la cacería y las demás tareas que su padre debía hacer._

 _Esa tarde el joven se encontraba paseando por el bosque iba a llevarle algunas cosas que había preparado a su abuela, un pan, galletas y una tarta de moras con un jugo de manzana, iba feliz tarareando por el bosque a la casa de su abuela._

 _No se percataba que distintas bestias le miraban desde las sombras aquella carne tersa y suave de solo pensar que como sería y el sabor de su cuerpo les hacía salivar._

 _El lobo feroz se encontraba cazando desde hace un momento que miraba a un ciervo y se proponía a volverlo su comida si no fuera por un agudo y para nada masculino grito que se escuchó en todo lo recóndito del bosque haciendo que su presa escapara._

 _Bufo ante esto, otra vez esas estúpidas bestias estaban metiéndose con los humanos, esto no le importaría si no fuera por el hecho de que la culpa se la tiraría a él por esa razón fue a ver, en el lugar encontró a una chica de caperuza roja aferrada a un árbol como si su vida dependiera de ello y de hecho así era._

 _El lobo suspiro tomando su forma humana aparto a las bestias del lugar, podría parecer un hombre atractivo y cualquiera en esa forma si no fuera por aquellos intimidantes ojos zafiros, las bestias escaparon reconocieron al lobo feroz, dejando para otra ocasión a su tan preciada presa._

 _-¡Oye baja de allí! ¡Ya no están! –Exclamo el lobo intentándole hacer bajar –_

 _-Mentira –Repuso la chica atrapada en el árbol, porque ahora era que no se podía bajar –_

 _-¿Esa es ropa interior blanca con azul? ¿No crees que no pega con tu atuendo? –Ante estas palabras la chica estaba roja de la vergüenza –_

 _-¡Pervertido! –Y le aventó la canasta al hombre, soltándose de una de las ramas la otra al ser tan frágil cedió ante su peso por ser único soporte y la chica cayó del árbol –_

 _El lobo en un movimiento rápido le atrapo entre sus brazos sin dejar que se diera un mal golpe –Si no sabes bajar no deberías subir en primer lugar._

 _-¡Usted! ¡Pervertido! ¡Bájeme! ¡Bájeme! –Se quejó la chica pataleando, haciendo que el lobo la soltara cayendo en una muy literal expresión de culo al suelo –Auh –Se quejó mirándole con enojo –_

 _-Usted me dijo que le bajara –Se cruzó de brazos observando la expresión indignada de la chica –_

 _-¡Pero no así! –Se levantó –Además de pervertido descortés –Dijo sobándose el golpe que recibió –_

 _-No soy un pervertido, es solo que desde la posición en la que yo me encontraba se le veía perfectamente la ropa interior –Se encogió de hombros esquivando una bofetada de la chica ruborizada de la vergüenza –_

 _-Uh, usted es una persona irritante –Se quejó la chica tomando su canasto para seguir su camino –_

 _-De nada ¡eh! –El lobo se cruzó de brazos observando como la chica le sacaba la lengua mientras él rodaba los ojos –"humanos" –pensó –_

 _La joven se encontraba sumamente avergonzada por lo que había ocurrido primero unas bestias le atacaban luego un hombre muy extraño le decía esas cosas, era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así, suspiro para ver que lo único que se había dañado un poco era la tarta por habérsela aventado al pervertido._

 _-"Uh" "Que hombre más molesto" –pensó, para recordar aquellos ojos azules eran salvajes, pero muy solitarios, agito la cabeza intentado olvidarlo para seguir su camino –_

 _Pensaba que no le volvería a ver pero que tan errados estaban ambos, en primera porque "la joven" era tan testaruda que siempre se internaba en el bosque a veces en la parte más peligrosas de este y no le quedaba de otra que cuidarle de las bestias que parecían perseguirle, la joven no se percataba de su presencia pero así estaba bien._

 _Hasta que un día sin querer la joven no se dio de cuenta que se le hizo tarde en el bosque salió lo más apresurada que podía para llegar de nuevo hacia el pueblo pero la noche había caído, siendo guiada por la luz de la luna su única compañera._

 _La joven se encontraba aterrada podía sentir que alguien la seguía a cada momento su paso se apresuraba más mientras miraba hacia los lados al oscurecido bosque, trago saliva dándose valor a seguir caminando y reclamándose mentalmente por no haberse quedado en casa de su abuela y haber salido temprano en la mañana._

 _Un sonido le alerto para mirar de dónde provenía y unos brillantes ojos amarillos le miraban desde unos arbustos aterrorizada comenzó a correr perdiendo su dirección mientras un puma la perseguía tenía miedo, su corazón latía aceleradamente a cada momento el bosque se volvía más oscuro perdiendo la guía de la luna hasta que se tropezó con la raíz de un árbol quedando atrapada._

 _-"Moriré"–Fue su pensamiento al sentir como aquel puma se le venía encima cerro los ojos esperando su destino pero nada paso –_

 _Al abrirlos se encontró con un enorme lobo negro lo cual le hizo volver a cerrar los ojos por el terror, los abrió nuevamente de manera lenta dándose cuenta de que el lobo no hacía nada, a sus pies estaba tirado el puma que había querido darle muerte, el lobo se agacho intentado volverse lo más pequeño posible para no hacerle sentir intimidada sus orejas cayeron hacia atrás y se acercaba lentamente, la joven aun un poco asustada coloco su mano en la cabeza del lobo y sonrió por lo dócil del animal._

 _Le ayudo a levantarse notando que su tobillo estaba lastimado así que le dio oportunidad para subir sobre él, la joven un poco de manera lenta entendió la indirecta del animal subiendo al lomo de este aferrándose a aquel pelaje que con el brillo de la luna obtenía un color majestuoso._

 _Llegaron hasta una pequeña cabaña en lo más profundo del bosque, tenía un aire acogedor, la joven se bajó del lomo del lobo para poder abrir la puerta, tenía un aire agradable, la chimenea estaba encendida dejando que el frío de la noche no le helara, dejo su caperuza en el perchero para guiarse hacia un asiento de madera cojeando un poco._

 _El lobo tomó su forma humana delante de la joven para revisarle su pie inspeccionando de que estuviera bien, mientras ella se quedaba sorprendida el hombre pervertido que le había salvado de aquellas bestias también le había salvado del puma._

 _-Estarás bien al parecer solo es una pequeña torcedura –Habló –_

 _-Así que… ¿eres un lobo pervertido? –pronunció la joven –_

 _-Que no soy un pervertido –le reclamo, la joven enarco una ceja mientras el lobo suspiraba –Mi nombre es Gakupo ¿y el de usted?_

 _-Soy Kaito, Kaito Shion –Respondió, el lobo asintió – ¿no va a preguntar porque es un nombre de chico?_

 _-Eso es asunto de vuestros padres no mío –Contestó para que la joven riera –_

 _-Para ser un pervertido no te ves tan malo –Al lobo podría salirle una vena en la frente de la irritación volteando hacia su invitada más al ver los grandes ojos azules mar de la chica simplemente callo –_

 _-Como sea –Respondió –mañana por la mañana te llevaré al pueblo._

 _-Gracias –Aquello tomó de sorpresa al lobo quien volteo a mirarle enarcando una ceja ladeando su cabeza en señal de confusión –Por salvarme del puma y de esas bestias._

 _-"y de otros animales salvajes que tal vez no sepas" –el lobo suspiro –no es nada._

 _La joven se acomodó entre una cama de pieles cerca de la chimenea para poder dormí pero la noche era completamente gélida tanto que el frío entraba por los maderos de la cabaña lo cual hacía que su cuerpo temblara a pequeños momentos, el lobo al fijarse en esto se acercó tomando su forma animal le envolvió con su cuerpo que daba más calor así la joven dejo de temblar aquella noche._

 _El lobo no lo entendía aunque tampoco quería pensarlo mucho, pero desde que vio a la joven no había podido evitar protegerla ya no era simplemente porque si los humanos se enteraban de que él estaba cerca de sus tierras buscarían cazarlo, no._

 _Había otro causante._

 _Pero no deseaba pensarlo._

 _Luego de esa vez se estableció una rutina ambos se encontraban en el bosque, hablaban o el lobo le acompañaba de camino a casa de su abuela para que ninguna bestia le atacara, entonces se encontraban jugando la joven ya estaba acostumbrada a los mimos del lobo, desde que se frotara con su cuerpo hasta pequeños juegos de fuerza donde ambos terminaban riendo rodando colina abajo._

 _La joven lo sentía, cada vez que sabía que vería al lobo sonreía, su corazón se aceleraba y al mismo tiempo se oprimía._

 _El lobo lo sentía, cada vez que sentía el olor de la joven entrar al bosque, sabía dónde debía encontrarla, todo su cuerpo se emocionaba como si una nueva energía desconocida le recorriera y le hiciera feliz._

 _Ese día el lobo le pidió a la caperuza subir a su lomo esta sin ninguna duda lo hizo sabía que no corría peligro al lado del lobo, entonces se aferró a ese pelaje negro, sintiendo el viento dar contra su rostro y la velocidad a la que pasaban los árboles, sonrió pues realmente se estaba divirtiendo era como sentirse viva._

 _Cuando el lobo bajo la velocidad se encontraban en un tramo del bosque que no conocía, el lobo le hizo bajarse de su lomo su expresión era bastante sería –Cierra los ojos –Habló tomando aquella forma humana–_

 _-¿eh? ¿Por qué? –pregunto –_

 _-Solo, solo hazlo –Ella suspiro –No hagas trampa –le advirtió ella solo asintió mientras él le tapaba los ojos con su mano y le guiaba, caminaron un tramo que a la joven se le hizo demasiado largo hasta que al fin el lobo le soltó –Bien ahora puedes abrir los ojos._

 _La joven abrió los ojos para encontrarse en un valle repleto de azucenas, se tapó la boca completamente sorprendida al mirar al lobo este le estaba sonriendo –son mis flores favoritas._

 _-Lo sé –Respondió –Quería traerte aquí, quería que fueras feliz y que este momento fuera especial…_

 _-de…_

 _-Déjame hablar por favor –le interrumpió la joven solo guardo silencio prestándole atención rara vez se encontraba tan serio el lobo –Yo –Tomó aire para luego exhalarlo intentado calmarse –Te amo, te amo Kaito, yo quiero que tú seas mi pareja de por vida…quiero estar junto a ti toda mi eternidad._

 _-La joven se quedó sorprendida sin saber que decir, su corazón latía acelerado, sus piernas le temblaba la voz se le había atorado en la garganta y sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar –yo… no puedo._

 _-¿por qué no? –Contestó el lobo dolido – ¿no me amas? ¿No sientes lo mismo por mí?_

 _-No, no, Gakupo yo te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón, pero. . .yo no soy una chica, soy un chico –Explico mientras soltaba lágrimas que intentaba contener el rechazo del único ser al que su corazón pertenecía le dolía pero sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría este día y no podía evitarlo –_

 _-¿Qué tiene que seas un chico con que te niegues a ser mi pareja? –pregunto el lobo confundido –_

 _-¿no te molesta? –aclaro –_

 _-No, siempre he sabido que eres un chico –pronuncio aquello dejando sorprendido al joven – ¿uh? ¿Por qué me miras así?_

 _-¿Cómo lo supiste? –Indago –_

 _-Bueno lo que siento en mi espalda cuando estás sentado sobre ella obviamente no es femenino –el joven se sonrojo – Además un día por cuidarte de una bestia te observe mientras te bañabas en el lago._

 _-¡Pervertido! –le reclamo –_

 _-¡No todo! –Objetó –pero si mire un poquito._

 _-Tú tonto lobo pervertido –Se quejó el joven mientras intentaba golpearlo con nada de fuerza mientras el lobo le sujetaba las manos y logrando que hiciera una mueca por tener tan poco fuerza –_

 _-Entonces ¿quieres ser mi pareja? –le volvió a preguntar –_

 _-Ja, ser la pareja de un apestoso, viejo y pervertido lobo –Se quejó el joven –me encantaría._

 _-Tienes pésimos gustos si soy así –Respondió para que el joven riera –_

 _-Supongo que de alguna forma tienes tus encantos –Susurro de una manera coqueta haciendo estremecer al lobo, ambas miradas se encontraron y lentamente sus labios se fueron acercando hasta sellarlos con un beso –_

 _La inexperiencia del joven solo hacía que el lobo le deseara con más ahínco, poseer esa piel manchada de lunares preguntándose cuanto tendría, donde terminaría, poseerla como suya, necesitaba eso, entonces cuando sus labios pasaron al cuello del joven besando algunas de aquellos lunares, la joven estremeció y lo aparto._

 _-yo…aun no…no –el lobo parpadeo un momento, el joven se encontraba respirando con agitación, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, su cuerpo exhalaba un delicioso aroma, por primera vez deseaba tanto devorar carne humana, para que fuera por la eternidad suya, pero no, no podía y no lo haría, él no era tan salvaje como sus primos no malditos –_

 _-Así que tragando saliva asintió –entiendo –Respondió –Anda vayamos con tu abuela._

 _-Gakupo ¿estás molesto? –Le pregunto preocupado –es solo que yo…_

 _-No te preocupes no estoy molesto –le sonrió acariciando su mejilla –jamás te obligaría a algo que no quieres, te amo ¿no? –El joven asintió –con lo mucho que te amo ¿Cómo obligarte? jamás podría –Suspiro mordiéndose el labio –Vamos con tu abuela_

 _-Si –No estaba muy calmado pero aun así observo como el lobo cambiaba de forma por aquella más animal de ojos atemorizantes para subir a su lomo y que corriera todo el tramo a casa de su abuela quien ya estaba acostumbrada a ver al lobo junto a su nieto –_

 _El joven estuvo pensándolo un momento pero aun así sonrió tranquilizándose sabía que el lobo le quería, no tenía de que preocuparse ¿cierto?_

 _Un grupo de chicos incautos quienes estaban enamorado de la joven siempre intentaban llamar su atención más "ella" los ignoraba y seguía de largo su camino hacia el bosque exhaustos de esto al fin un día decidieron darle su medicina a ella, ¿Cómo se atrevía a tentar a un grupo de chicos y no prestarle atención? Sí, porque ella tenía la culpa de ser tan bonita y tentadora._

 _Ese día había salido temprano había preparado la comida para comerla junto al lobo estaba muy feliz por su relación con el único ser al que amaba, observo al grupo de chicos de siempre y decidió ignorarlos adentrándose al bosque._

 _Pero ellos en silencio decidieron seguirla –Caperuza, Caperuza –Habló el líder –porque no nos prestas atención caperuza roja._

 _-Porque son unos idiotas posiblemente –respondió – ¿qué quieren?_

 _-Queremos jugar contigo caperuza –Habló otro de los chicos sujetándole el brazo –_

 _-Siempre andas por allí agitando tu cabello, cotoneando tus caderas tentándonos –le susurro otro al oído –Eso es malo caperuza._

 _-Tú quieres esto ¿no es así? –Expreso el primero mientras acariciaba sus muslos la joven se estaba asustando y deseaba escapar –Que te hagamos nuestra._

 _-Después de todo siempre nos andas tentando –Susurro a su oído el segundo –_

 _-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Suélteme! –Intento alejarse pataleando, logrando golpear al líder fuerte –_

 _-Tú –Dijo sobándose el golpe –íbamos a ser gentil pero ahora no._

 _-¡No! ¡No! ¡Gakupo! ¡Gakupo ayúdame! –Grito con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de su amado –_

 _-Nadie vendrá a ayudarte –Habló el tercero mientras le arrancaban la ropa a la joven, unos gruñidos comenzaron a escucharse, los jóvenes miraron asustados al enorme lobo negro quien se les había lanzado encima rápidamente soltaron a la chica quien cayó al suelo y salieron corriendo –_

 _-Gakupo detente –detuvo al lobo antes de que les persiguiera, el deseo del lobo eras asesinarlos destazarlos quienes se creían que eran para tocar a su pareja, debería destrozarlos miembro a miembro –_

 _El lobo al ver la preocupación en su pareja y el estado en que se encontraba sus ropas tomó su forma humana para cargarle entre sus brazos – ¿estás bien?_

 _-Sí, no me hicieron nada grave gracias a ti –le sonrió para besar los labios del lobo, un beso casto y puro –_

 _El lobo estaba con una expresión seria no se sentía calmado luego de lo que había pasado no podía permitir que su pareja pasara nuevamente por lo mismo, llegaron a la cabaña del bosque, aquella que el lobo se encontraba ampliando agregando comodidades para su pareja, haciendo un perfecto y correcto nido de amor._

 _Mientras tanto los jóvenes llegaron corriendo a la aldea gritando que habían sido atacados por el lobo feroz, llegaron al medio del pueblo contando la historia; que acompañaban a caperuza roja a llegar con su abuela a través del bosque le sirvieron de compañía para que no fuera sola, cuando iban por el bosque el lobo feroz apareció les ataco y a caperuza roja se llevó._

 _El pueblo se alteró y el padre de la joven parecía al borde de la locura, los cazadores del pueblo tomaron armas en mano y decidieron cazar a la bestia que rondaban en sus bosques mientras los verdaderos criminales sonrían triunfantes, logrando lo que querían._

 _-Gakupo –pronuncio el joven mientras estaba acostado entre pieles –Hace cuatro años que nos conocemos._

 _-uh –El lobo se acomodó observándole –_

 _-Y…me pregunto ¿por qué te enamoraste de mí? –Comentó el joven mirando aquellos ojos zafiros salvajes del lobo, ya no eran tan solitarios como antes –_

 _-A ver–murmuro el lobo haciendo como que pensaba–Eres alguien obstinado, terco, gritón, enojón, impulsivo… cabeza dura._

 _-¡Oye! –le reclamo –_

 _-Aun no término –pronunció mientras el joven hacia una mueca y se cruzaba de brazos –Tienes una sonrisa encantadora, unos ojos azules cautivadores, un corazón tan puro y noble, además eres bastante lindo._

 _-¿soy lo suficiente lindo para ti? –Enarco una ceja el joven sonriendo –_

 _-lo suficiente, si –Ambos se sonrieron –Te amo, por quien eres y por lo que me haces sentir cada vez que estoy contigo._

 _-Gakupo –Susurro el joven ante esas últimas palabras su corazón no dejaba de latir agitado –Bueno aunque tú eres un lobo cascarrabias malhumorado y pervertido supongo que eres lo suficientemente atractivo para mí._

 _-Eres un chico con pésimos gustos –Habló el lobo –pero yo no puedo andar hablando de orejas._

 _Ambos rieron mientras se abrazaban en aquella manta de pieles, el joven era feliz allí entre los brazos de su tan preciado lobo feroz, cuando se hizo la hora de que el chico regresara a su casa, vestido con ropas masculinas y como única identificación hacia él su tan preciada caperuza roja._

 _-No quiero que regreses, quédate conmigo –Le tomó la mano al joven intentado que no se fuera –_

 _-No puedo Gakupo tengo que volver mi padre debe de estar preocupado por mí y quien sabe qué clase de cosas dijeron esos cretinos en el pueblo –El lobo se cruzó de brazos para suspirar –_

 _-Te acompañare –Respondió –Y no acepto un no como respuesta._

 _-Bien –Dijo en forma más de queja, pues sabia la terquedad de su lobo –pero no puedes tomar tu forma animal ya sabes la proclamación en contra de los hombres lobos._

 _-lo sé, lo sé –Ambos salieron de la cabaña juntos caminando por el bosque sin saber lo que pasaba a los alrededores, la cabaña del lobo estaba muy alejada del pueblo en cuatro patas para el lobo era fácil recorrerlo e incluso en dos corriendo por su gran velocidad pero para su pareja era distinto – ¿y bien? –enarco el lobo una ceja mientras observaba como su pareja tomaba un respiro –_

 _-ah…esto es…difícil para mí hemos caminado mucho –se quejó y si habían caminado por horas por eso los aldeanos no lograban encontrar el escondite de lobo –_

 _-Si quieres te puedo llevar en mi espalda –ofreció el lobo, los ojos del joven brillaron y este solo rodo los ojos –_

 _-¡Haberlo dicho antes! –El lobo solo rio para agacharse sabía que su pareja no tenía un buen físico, el joven ni lento ni perezoso se subió a la espalda del lobo para que comenzaran a retomar el camino hacia su hogar, era la primera vez que estaba así junto al lobo en su forma humana, sonrió por la calidez que él le transmitía, como sus largos cabellos caía en cascada en una alta cola, se acomodó en el hombro del lobo sintiendo el aroma perteneciente a su pareja a árboles y hojas secas –Gakupo –murmuro sabiendo que el lobo le prestaba total atención –Te amo… te amo mucho –Sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente por la sensación de somnolencia que le invadía –_

 _-Yo también te amo Kaito –Respondió aun sabiendo por la respiración del joven y los latidos de su corazón que se había quedado dormido –mi amada y querida caperuza roja._

 _Cuando llegaron al pueblo ya era de noche pero Gakupo podía percibirlo la agitación en el lugar, tenía que ser astuto o podrían atraparlo, Kaito quien se había despertado observaba igual atentamente desde la colina como todos los pobladores se movían de un lado al otro._

 _-Esos idiotas –murmuro chasqueando la lengua en señal de enojo –De seguro dijeron cosas que no son._

 _-¿Qué harás? –pregunto –_

 _-Intentaré resolver las cosas –contestó –tengo que ir._

 _-Pero –la mirada de su pareja era determinada el lobo solamente suspiro –Si ocurre algo, si estas en peligro llámame, sea donde sea te escucharé… ¿sí?_

 _-Si –Ambos se besaron por última vez esa noche para que el lobo tomara su forma animal confundiéndose su pelaje negro con la oscurecida noche para bajar de la colina, el joven le miro perderse en las sombras sonriendo para luego marchar hacia el pueblo –_

 _Todos se sorprendieron al ver llegar a caperuza roja y más porque estaba vestida como un hombre, entonces empezó una gran discusión, el pueblo no le quería creer a "la joven" por ser una mujer y por mentirosa, entonces hablo sobre lo que aquellos auto proclamados buenos chicos intentaron hacerle entonces ellos hablaron sobre que ella intento tentarlos, Kaito se sintió molesto e incluso humillado más cuando su padre no le defendió._

 _-¡Entonces no quiero ser más una mujer! –Tomó el cuchillo de caza de su padre –_

 _-¡Kaiko no! –Le replico el hombre –_

 _-¡No! ¡Ya no puedo más! –Dejo de fingir una voz femenina para tomar la que debería, agarro su largo cabello y miro directamente a los ojos de su padre – ¡Estoy cansado de ser tu niña querida! ¡De ser acosado por esos imbéciles! ¡Y de muchas cosas más! ¡Pero más cansado estoy de ser mujer! ¡Porque jamás me dejaran tener mi libertad! –Corto su carga cabellera con el cuchillo dejando que mechones azules tocaran el suelo – Kaiko muere padre, porque siempre fue una mentira ¡Por más que no quieras aceptarlo! ¡Soy un hombre! ¡Nací como hombre! ¡Y no dejaré de serlo!_

 _Todo el pueblo quedo sorprendido ante aquella revelación, los chicos indignados porque se habían sentido atraídos por un hombre, el padre del joven le miro completamente furioso y le dio una cachetada para recibir las palabras de su tan amado hijo; eso no cambia nada._

 _El pueblo había cambiado su actitud hacia el chico, aquellos chicos que solían acosarlo ahora querían golpearlo cuando el joven caminaba por las profundidades del bosque y era detenidos por un enorme lobo negro, todos los aldeanos sabían que si se atrevían a dañar al joven de azules cabellos serían presa del lobo feroz._

 _Por más que intentaron atrapar al lobo este era lo suficientemente inteligente para esquivarlos a todos, cuando intentaron torturar al joven este renuente se negó a hablar, el amor que le profesaba al lobo era tan fuerte y puro que jamás hablaría._

 _Esa noche estando en una de las prisiones sin ser defendido por su padre o familiar alguno, se quedó mirando a la luna, el lobo sabía que los pueblerinos lo estarían esperando para matarlo, tomó aquella forma humana que solo su pareja y la abuela de este conocía para ir a por él, observo una sombra que cubría la luz de luna que salía de la ventana con barrotes para ver los brillantes ojos del lobo en la oscuridad y el joven sonrió._

 _Esa noche de luna llena el joven se fue del pueblo para no regresar, esa misma mañana descubrieron que jamás podrían atrapar al lobo feroz._

 _Por los bosques se puede observar a un joven caminando con una canasta llena de azucenas en la mano, con una caperuza roja, al lado de él va un gran lobo negro a veces en forma de hombre otra tantas en animal._

 _Luego de los años lo podías observar ambos juntos caminar tomados de la manos y más a delante correteando dos cachorros jugando._

 _El lobo amaba de su manera más salvaje a su caperuza roja y esta con su corazón puro y bondadoso amaba de igual manera a su lobo feroz._

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
